custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Favorites! Volume 1 (SuperMalechi's Version)
Barney's Favorites Volume 1 is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released on November 19, 1996. On Tuesday, September 10, 2013, It was later re-release under a different title, "Classic Barney Songs". Plot When Barney gets a music box in the mail from Professor Tinkerputt, he, Baby Bop, BJ, and Riff remember times they had with their friends from the Backyard Gang-Season 1 episodes. Cast (in the new materiel of this home video) *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff Songs #Barney Theme Song #Exercise (Taken from: The Exercise Circus # Baby Bop Hop (Taken from: Twice Is Nice # My Aunt Came Back ( Taken from The Alphabet Zoo #Looby Loo (Taken from: Barney's Magical Musical Adventure) #Mr. Knickerbocker (Taken from: Live in New York City # When I Grow Up (Taken from: When I Grow Up) Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *Riff has his Season 2-present voice and Late 1993-2008 costume. *The Barney costume used in the new materiel of this home video was also seen in the new materiel of "Barney Safety". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in the new materiel of "Barney Safety". *The Baby Bop costume used in the new materiel of this home video was also seen in "Is Everybody Happy?". *The Baby Bop voice used in the new materiel of this home video was also heard in "Classical Cleanup". *The BJ costume used in the new materiel of this home video was also seen in "First Day of School". *The BJ voice used in the new materiel of this home video was also heard in the new materiel of "Barney Safety". *The Riff costume used in the new materiel of this home video was also seen in "Rhythm". *The Riff voice used in the new materiel of this home video was also heard in "Rhythm". *The Season 1 Barney Says Segment at the end is used, expect there was a scene which the the 7-year old child kid named "Hannah" playing with her iPod touch listening to Barney Favorites Vol 1 music. *The Barney & Friends Season 1 end credits is used. *The version of "I Love You" uses the same arrangements and vocals from "Barney's Easy Breezy Day (1992)", except the kids' vocals are cut off. *Another time Barney isn't seen coming to life. Instead, * * * * * * * * *Another time Barney does not turned back into a doll. After the song "I Love You" *Before the Season 1 Barney Says Segment starts, a 7-year old child girl kid named Hannah (with a voice silimar to Keesha's 1994-Mid 1998 voice) sitting on the van seat who is listening to Barney's Favorites Volume 1 audio music album on her Ipod touch because she, and her mom and dad are going to General Hospital in Dallas, Texas, USA in the United States, and then, a child girl kids named Hannah says "Hey everybody, it's time for Barney Says!". *This video was filmed in *The preview for this original 1996 video release and for this 2013 re-release is announced by the same announcer man from the Barney & Friends Family Marathon Promo on PBS, and he works at Dallas, Texas, USA in the United States. Cover Arts Original 1996 release Front Cover *the 1990 Barney costume wearing a top hat, a bow tie, and cufflinks, and holding a dancing cane, and he does not wear happy dancing shoes. *the Backyard Gang/Season 1 Baby Bop costume holding her yellow blankey and dancing with music notes Back Cover *No Pictures 2013 re-release Front Cover *The cartoon Season 1 Barney costume wearing a marching band hat, a marching band jacket, and marching band mittens, and holding a marching band stick. Back Cover *No Pictures Category:Frist Era Barney Home Videos